


Trust Doesn't Come Easily

by Lopithecus



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e12-13 Legacy Parts 1-2, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Superman goes to visit Batman after the events of Darkseid brainwashing him into attacking Earth.





	Trust Doesn't Come Easily

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Superman the Animated Series Season 3 Episode 13 Legacy Part 2.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clark flies to the cave entrance, only having flown here once before. He ignores the alarms that immediately start going off as soon as he gets past the opening of the cave and continues his journey down. It doesn’t take him long before he is in the cave and landing next to Batman who is shutting off the alarms. Bruce turns to him with narrowed eyes and Clark decides to stay a few feet away from him. He crosses his arms. “I’m guessing you saw what happened on the news?”

Bruce doesn’t answer, not right off at least, and instead scrutinizes him. Clark tries not to squirm, feeling anxious under Batman’s gaze. “We had some activity here.”

“Are you okay?” Again, Bruce doesn’t answer him and his eyes narrow. Clark can’t tell if it is Bruce just acting normal or if it’s because he is wary of Clark. Clark sighs, feeling disheartened. “You don’t trust me anymore either, do you?”

“You’re assuming I trusted you to begin with,” Bruce replies.

A faint smile plays at the edges of Clark’s mouth. “That’s right, you’re Batman.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I… don’t know. I guess I’m feeling… a bit lonely.” Bruce raises an eyebrow at him and Clark smiles hopefully at him.

With a sigh, Bruce reaches over and presses a button on the keyboard. “Alfred, will you please bring me and Superman some tea?”

“Right away, Sir,” comes the reply through speakers.

Clark chuckles lowly and sits down in the chair next to Bruce. “You’re letting me stay? Am I dreaming?”

“Very funny,” Bruce says without a hint of humor in his voice. Still, it causes Clark to chuckle some more and for Bruce to roll his eyes. “Look, Clark, trust me when I say I know what it feels like to be an outcast and to not be trusted by people. It took a long time just for _some_ people in the GCPD to even trust Batman and that’s not even half of them. But you’re Superman and you’re nothing if not lovable.” Clark raises an eyebrow in surprise, wondering if there is supposed to be a hidden message in that statement. Bruce notices and rolls his eyes again. “Don’t get any ideas.” Clark just gives him a warm, teasing smile. “ _Anyways_ , eventually people will get over it and move on. You’ll gain their trust again, Clark. That I can guarantee. It could be in a few days for some, weeks for others, months or even years for the majority, but you will get it back. You’re supposed to instill hope into others, right?” Clark nods. “Then have hope in yourself.”

“Wow, very inspirational,” Clark says, still smiling.

“Take it or leave it.” Bruce turns back to his computer and continues to do whatever it was he was doing before Clark had showed up. Clark leans back in the chair and crosses his arms behind his head, waiting for his tea and enjoying the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
